


Kinky Frog

by NothingSnow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSnow/pseuds/NothingSnow
Summary: Lu shows Genji a good time. A oneshot from a writing challenge.





	Kinky Frog

“Aww, Come on, Genji.” Lucio gave a chiming little hum, elbowing the cyborg in the side as they stepped into the bumping club. The party was in full swing-- light show was ablaze, the beat rocked through their chests and at least half of the room’s sweaty occupants was high on at least one hallucinogen. That’s just how these warehouse raves happened. 

The Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest. Sure, he would have been to these parties often in his youth. But after what had happened with his brother, and the long journey of finding acceptance for himself, he figured he’d never be at one of these things ever again. But, here he was. 

Lucio took Genji’s hand, leading him inside. “Come on, dude! I’ve seen you dance! Come on and dance with me!” 

“Lucio, you know that dance I did was--” He started, but was interrupted by the little Brazilian reaching up to unclip his visor faceplate, then leaning upwards to press a hiss to Genji’s scarred lips. 

“Doesn’t matter. Just focus on me, okay?” 

At that, the cyborg gave a sigh, his face flushing as he looked around. Lu led Genji to the dead center of the crowd, where the concentration and the heat of the bodies all around them was almost too much to bear. 

It was there that Lucio turned, pulling Genji close and rolling his hips-- grinding on the cyborg along with the beat. The DJ acted as if he knew the song by heart. Perhaps he did. Either way, his head came back to rest up at Genji’s shoulder. 

The cyborg let out a shaking breath at the feeling of Lucio’s rump at his crotchplate. His scarred face went red, and soon the crotchplate grew tight and uncomfortable as his erection pushed against it. “L-Lu… I…” He started, leaning in to Lucio’s ear and trying to be heard over the noise. 

“What is it, Genji?” He turned, spying the hard flush on the man’s cheeks. It was then that he reached down, his fingers tracing along the cybernetic shell before he found the groinplate release switch-- and with a gasp from the poor cyborg, he was exposed.

“L-Lucio! What if--!” He looked around, tensing up. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, Genji. Most everone’s too high to notice. Just focus on me, big boy.” He leaned up to press more kisses to the cyborg’s face, the Brazilian still leading Genji along to the beat as his fingers gripped around his stiff cock. 

Lucio started jerking Genji off, his hand soft and smooth from the gloves he wore usually. Genji bowed his head down, his mouth lulling open a bit as he glanced to what Lucio was doing. His eyes kept darting around, just making sure no one *saw.* 

Lucio caught Genji’s nervous glances, his pace quickening as if trying to hold his attention. “So what if they see?” He huffed, his hand giving a firm squeeze and earning a pleasured groan from the sexually-stifled cyborg. It had been a while since he’d came, and, well… Lucio’s hand just fit him so well. 

He thrust his hips forward slightly, his hands digging into Lucio’s hips as if begging for him not to stop. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Lucio hummed, pressing more soft kisses to Genji’s jaw, and all Genji could do was let out another quiet moan, the noise stifled by the mass of bodies and the music that pounded in the room. “I want you to cum.” 

Genji perked up at that, looking at Lucio as if he were crazy. “What? Lucio, you cannot go down on me here. Certainly that will get us noticed.” At that, however, Lucio’s pace quickened even more, and Genji bit his lip.

“What, you want me to stop? If you want I could sit and tease you all night.” Lu threatened, grinning almost evilly as Genji brought his lips down to silence him-- his touch firm as he kissed him deeply. There would certainly be none of that, now. Genji accentuated his point with a few more little thrusts into Lucio’s hand, the poor cyborg at the DJ’s mercy. 

He wouldn’t last long, now. That burning feeling swelled in his gut, and his grip tightened even more on Lucio’s hips as he released his lips, moaning into the DJ’s ear. 

“What the fuck do you have in mind, then…?” He asked, his voice hoarse from holding in a further moan, and his breath was shallow and shaking. He was close. 

“Why don’t you cum and find out?” Lucio chuckled. 

“Lucio, I’m--!” He started out, his voice a little louder than he’d intended, blowing his load all over Lucio’s waiting hands. 

The DJ didn’t even hesitate-- lifting his hands up after a moment of Genji’s sticky cum oozing into his fingers, and licking them clean for the cyborg to see. 

Genji didn’t take the time to bask in his afterglow-- reaching down to tuck himself away with a heavy flush and a breathless sigh. Perhaps voyeurism could be fun. Perhaps next time, he’d be on some of the drugs everyone else seemed to be on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a 15 minute smut oneshot challenge on a discord group I'm in. I really liked the story I had going, and figured I'd clean it up to post to a nice little rarepair tag. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
